


Malec Smut

by Malec_Sizzy



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Sizzy/pseuds/Malec_Sizzy
Summary: Malec listen to some music





	Malec Smut

A sudden hunger spread through Alec and his hands tangled in Manus' hair, pulling him closer. He didn’t know why he was reacting the way he was; up until this point he didn’t think he liked Magnus like that, but the boy kissing him was making him all kinds of hard in all kinds of places. The kiss turned harsh and rough as the boys fought for dominance. Magnus pushed himself off the floor, using his leg over Alec’s shoulder to force him to the floor, straddling him.  
Magnus bit at Alec’s bottom lip, earning another gasp from the dark haired boy. Alec was determined to remain in control, and when he grinded down on Magnus, he was pleased to find that the boy was hard. Alec groaned against Magnus' mouth and the dark haired boy grinned. But in the end Magnus was still stronger and in one swift movement, muscles flexing, he stood up, picking Alec up with him. Alec sucked in a startled breath, throwing his arms around Magnus' neck as to not fall, but he didn’t need to; Magnus was holding him firmly by the thighs and he pressed him up against the mirrored wall, sucking a hickey just beneath his jaw, eliciting a delicious moan from the Italian’s mouth.  
The song switched again and Pony by Ginuwine started playing. Alec almost laughed, remembering a stripping scene in Magic Mike to this song, but then Magnus pressed their hips together and Alec was whimpering instead of laughing, hands gripping at the Asian's hair. Magnus grinded against Alec and their clothed erections brushed together. The Asian buried his face in Alec’s neck and the boy clung onto him, moaning quietly, legs wrapping around Magnus' waist. The blonde’s fingers found the hem of Alec’s shirt and he tugged it over his head, discarding it to the side.  
Alec slid from Will’s waist and roughly pushed him up against the parallel wall, hands tangling in the boy’s shirt as he stood on his tip-toes and kissed him fiercely,  
“Feisty,” Magnus grinned, kissing along Alec’s jaw.  
“Shut up,” Alec growled and helped Magnus pull off his shirt. The asian sent him a wicked grin and then gracefully slid to his knees, kissing down Alec’s torso as he went, his fingers tugging off the dark haired boys trousers alongside his underwear. The song changed again but Alec couldn’t concentrate on that because Magnus took his cock in his mouth and his mind went blank. Alec’s knees almost buckled and he choked on a moan, fingers tangled in Magnus’ hair as the boy sucked him expertly. Alec had no idea it’d get that far but the pleasure was intense enough that he really couldn’t care less if they had sex on the floor of the damn studio.  
“Ah f-fuck,” Alec moaned, gasping. He felt something hot curling inside his stomach but he didn’t want it to end yet – Magnus was so close to him, and he was so warm and perfect and Alec felt so fucking good. He nudged Magnus back with his foot and then surged up to kiss him, their tongues tangling together. It all looked like a kind of erotic dance.  
Alec pushed Magnus’ back onto the floor and climbed on top of him like a cat, pulling his trousers down.  
“Alec-Alexander -“Magnus was flushed but he didn’t get to finish because Alec leaned up and took Magnus’ hard cock in his hand, sliding it inside himself. The burn that came with it was worth to see Magnus eyes fall shut and his mouth fall open to let out the most arousing moan Alec had ever heard. He himself let out a whimper as he sheathed Magnus fully inside of himself, feeling wonderfully full of the boy’s throbbing cock, “Alec -“ Magnus tried to speak again but Alec was determined not to let him talk. He lifted himself, allowing some of Magnus’ length to slip out of him before taking it back inside him again. Magnus was panting, his hips bucking up to fuck up into Alec as he set up a rhythm,  
“F-Fuck,” he groaned as Alec continued to ride him, hands splayed on Magnus’ chest, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. The Asians hands came up to grip Alec’s pale hips and the Italian moaned, squeezing his eyes shut to control himself.  
Magnus lifted him suddenly and slammed him down onto the ground, sliding inside him with a force that Alec didn’t know he had. His whole body arched off of the floor and he cried out as the Asian started to pound him mercilessly. Some random techno song was playing so loudly that the floor was vibrating and Magnus was fucking Alec in time with it, seeming intent on leaving marks on him. Alec didn’t care; his hands were clawing at the ground, trying to hold onto something, his body thrumming with pleasure.  
“O-Oh God...f-fuck...,” he panted as his toes curled. Magnus easily flipped him over again, the manhandling making Alec feel dizzy. He aligned their bodies together, pulling Alec’s hips up so he could continue to fuck him as he leaned forward to kiss and bite at the side of Alec’s neck. The dark haired boy couldn’t do it – he was trembling to much – and he pressed his forehead down to the floor. Magnus wasn’t having it; he grabbed Alec by the hair and pulled him up so they were both on their knees.  
“Mag - Magnus...,” Alec whined, his head falling back against Magnus’ shoulder. The Asians hand wrapped around Alec’s cock and he started pumping Alec in time with his thrusts. Alec’s head was spinning, Alec was gasping as his lips trailed against his neck. Everything seemed to be building up inside Alec, and Magnus seemed to be feeling the same thing because his thrusts got more reckless, hitting that wonderful spot inside Alec that made everything blur. Alec reached back and gripped Magnus by the neck, pulling them in for a messy kiss. A shiver went up Alec’s spine and then he came all over Magnus’ hand, his cum spilling over the floor.  
Magnus forgot to put a condom on and Alec realised that when he felt the cum inside of him, hot and sudden. Alec leaned against Magnus and moaned again as the boy gripped his hips, leaving bruises.  
They stayed like that together for a while, panting, and then Magnus pulled out of Alec and both the boys collapsed on the floor. The song changed again and Alec closed his eyes, lying on his back and trying to catch his breath. He could hear Magnus next to him, and then there was a gentle hand brushing his hair back from his forehead. Sleepily Alec opened his eyes,  
“Hmm?” he asked Magnus, who was on his side, staring at Alec.  
“You’re beautiful,” Magnus told him. Alec snorted,  
“Don’t be cliché.”


End file.
